1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to laser systems and, more particularly, to an improved power management system for laser range finders.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser range finders are evolving into robust, modular, very small, low-cost devices. Cost is of primary importance and is affected by many factors. Not only is the electronics cost important, but the amount of power required directly affects the size and cost of the batteries, as well as the size of printed wiring boards.
Conventional technology for powering laser range finders employs multiple DC/DC converters and preregulators that are operating at all times. For reverse voltage protection, conventional systems use large, unreliable mechanical relays or inefficient series diodes for reverse voltage protection. Overvoltage protection is typically accomplished by large, expensive overdesigning. In conventional range finder systems, the entire apparatus is typically powered, even though some components may not need power 99.9% of the time.